Hush, Little Brother
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: Don't you cry. Thorki, Ooc?


******I have no idea what I'm doing. *brick'd* **

I don't own these characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

His chest hurt, and it was hard to breathe, and he was sweaty. The room was spinning, and he was breathing heavily, and he felt his cheeks.

Tears. Hot, fresh tears.

Loki stared at his hands for a long time, still seeing them covered with blood- Thor's blood. Every night this week, he'd been plagued with nightmares of blood-stained snow, and his brother, convulsing in pain, blood pouring from his chest, and Loki helpless to save him.

He shook at the disturbingly realistic dream, burying his face in the same hands, shaking harder and feeling more, unwanted tears fall into them.

Why? Why was he plagued with these dreams? These nightmares- these terrible images of his beloved brother, coated in his own blood, and the God of Mischief incapable of helping? Perhaps he was cursed- some other magical being in Midgard causing him this turmoil. A Greek God? Egyptian? Perhaps the Japanese Amatsu-Mikaboshi was torturing him. He was the God of Evil in Japan, wasn't he? The Norse never had been very connected to the Eastern deities.

He gave a shuddering sigh, then the image of Thor's pained face was in his mind again, and he found himself crying harder. Then he heard the door opening, and his eyes shot up to see not a pained face, but a worried one, belonging to none other than his brother-

"Thor…"

The blonde closed the door as Loki ducked under the covers like he had as a child.

This wasn't the first time nightmares had made him wake up, shaking, crying, and all but hysterical. It also wasn't the first time that Thor had come to his aide, but it never got any easier.

Thor sat on the bed, taking the blanket off to find his brother curled into a ball, just like in their childhood.

"Oh, Loki…" He murmured softly, pulling him into his arms. Loki didn't even resist, clinging to his brother for what seemed like dear life. Thor kissed the top of his head gently, playing with the curls in his black hair. "Is it the same dream again?" He asked quietly.

Loki nodded, breathing in shakily.

"Y-yes…" He murmured.

Thor blinked, wondering if the lullaby from their mother would still calm him down.

He stroked his brother's head softly, beginning to hum the gentle tune to the Midgardian Lullaby their mother used to sing when they were small. He didn't know the title, or even all the words, but it would suffice.

Loki sniffed a bit, blinking back tears as he began to hum along, as Thor recalled a few lyrics, and sang them softly. He pulled back and brushed Loki's tears away, and his brother rested a small, slender hand on his.

"Mo-mother's lullaby…" he murmured softly. Thor nodded;

"Just like when we were children." He murmured.

"… I'm happy t-to see y-you've at least learned… some of the l-l-yrics…" Loki smiled weakly, tears still dripping from his chin. Thor rested his head against the other's, gazing into his eyes. Loki stared back at him, then closed his eyes. All he could see were his brother's tears, from his nightmares.

Thor kissed his cheeks comfortingly, the tears coming constantly.

"Don't cry, brother…" He murmured softly, running a gentle hand through his brother's hair. Loki looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. Thor kissed them away, and Loki rested a hand on the other's upper arm.

"Th-Thor…"

"Hush, little brother."

The blonde gave him a brief kiss on the lips, then pulled away.

"I will stay with you tonight." He moved himself to lay beside Loki on the sheets, and his Brother was curled into him. The smaller man looked at his hand, no longer seeing blood.

Instead, he watched Thor lace their fingers together.

And that was what he dreamt of next.

* * *

**Okay, it was GOING to be just a nice little fiction where Loki had a nightmare and Thor comforted him, but...**

My inner fangirl is a force to be reckoned with. 

**And my apologies at my mythology reference there; I really know very little about Japanese mythology, so If I'm wrong, PLEASE correct me.**


End file.
